


Best-Laid Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: 16+, M/M, PWP, partially-clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa follows Rei home from school one afternoon. A misunderstanding blossoms into an intimate encounter, though not at all the one Rei probably had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the events of episode 4, the afternoon of one of Rei's many failed attempts at learning to swim.

Rei took in a breath of fresh air and adjusted the straps on his backpack. It felt good to be stretching his legs after a long day spent mostly at the bottom of a swimming pool. He was in no hurry to get home today. He was at peace, and he had every intention of savouring that.

“Rei-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!”

Rei stopped dead in his tracks. This turned out to be well-advised when, moments later, the source of that call collided directly with his back. Had he still been walking it would have brought them both to the ground. A pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around his midriff.

“Hi, Nagisa-kun,” he wheezed.

Nagisa squeezed even harder in response. “Rei-chan! You knew it was me without even looking!”

Rei grunted. His face was starting to turn red. “I had a hunch”.

Nagisa released Rei from his grip and circled around to face him. Rei doubled over, hands on knees, gasping for air. Nagisa dropped into a squat so he could look up and into Rei’s eyes. He beamed at the other boy. “I got off at your stop!”

Rei straightened up and adjusted his glasses. “I noticed that,” he said. “But why?”

Nagisa stared at him, aghast. “Because I wasn’t done spending time with you!” he exclaimed in a tone suggesting that the answer should have been self-apparent.

Rei sighed, defeated. “Well, looks like we’ll be spending plenty of time together now...”

Nagisa cheered and wrapped his arm around Rei’s, squishing his face against the other boy’s shoulder affectionately.

They walked in relative silence for some time, which is to say that Nagisa kept babbling away but Rei was content to ignore him. It wasn’t until a particularly aggressive flirtation went without response that Nagisa even noticed, but he was immediately put out. He ground to a halt, jerking Rei backwards with him. Rei whipped around and pushed his glasses up, yelling. “Hey! What gives?!”

Nagisa stamped his foot. “Why don’t you ever return my affections?” he demanded petulantly.

“I’m not really the kind to-” Rei began to answer, before he was cut off.

“If you don’t want to be my boyfriend just say something already!” Nagisa’s cheeks were flushed. Rei had never seen him like this.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “The truth is,” he said, “I thought we were already dating...”

Nagisa stared at him. “How could you possibly think that without ever even talking to me about it?”

Rei removed his glasses and shielded his eyes in embarrassment. “You called me beautiful,” he said. “ I joined your swimming club even though I didn’t know a thing about swimming. We spend almost every moment together when we’re at school, and nearly as many when we’re not. I didn’t want to say anything because...” He sighed and pressed his forehead hard against his hand. “Because it wouldn’t look good. I wanted to be... cool about it.”

Nagisa blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he laughed and his face lit up with delight. “I should have known it was something ridiculous like that with you involved, Rei-chan!” Before Rei could voice an objection he added, “Now that we’re dating you have to show me your house!”

He peeled off into the distance, still laughing. The troubled boy that had so shocked Rei moments ago had completely vanished to be replaced by the relentlessly sunny demeanour that he knew and had come to like far more than he was comfortable admitting.

“But you don’t even know where I live...” Rei called after him. It was useless, though. Nagisa either couldn’t or wouldn’t hear him. Rei slumped over, sighing, for a second before breaking into a run to catch up with him.

\---

Rei had had to chase Nagisa down and haul him in the right direction, but they had made it back to his home otherwise without drama. They slipped their shoes off and Nagisa pulled Rei through the doorway by the hand. He bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. “Which room is yours?” he asked breathlessly. “I bet Rei-chan’s bedroom says so much about him!”

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Rei groaned as he led Nagisa to his bedroom. The boys threw their backpacks on the ground and sat side-by-side on Rei’s bed. Nagisa, to his credit, was silent for once as they sat, neither of them used to being alone with each other’s company, let alone in such an intimate setting.

Determined to become more proactive at the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing, Rei let his hand creep over Nagisa’s, allowing himself to initiate contact between them for the first time. It was a good start, he thought. Nagisa, however, clearly disagreed because he grabbed Rei by the collar and pulled him closer until their faces were only centimetres apart.

Rei was terrified that this was going to go badly, but not nearly as much as he was of what would happen if he backed down now. He closed the gap between them in one sudden (and slightly overeager) motion. Delighted, Nagisa pushed back, revelling in the feeling of Rei’s lips on his and the heat emanating from the other boy’s cheeks.

They continued to kiss, each completely caught up in experiencing the other. Nagisa’s hand gripped tighter at Rei’s shirt. Rei’s hands found their way around Nagisa’s waist but he was barely aware of it. All he could think about was Nagisa; his mouth, his lips, smaller and softer than his and it felt so good every time they brushed together.

He was startled when Nagisa’s tongue darted out and between his lips but he adapted quickly. He was going to show Nagisa that he could take anything the boy could dish out, maybe even beat him at his own game. It went back and forth like this for some time: Rei slipped Nagisa’s school jacket off his shoulders, Nagisa did the same and unbuttoned Rei’s undershirt too, then Rei couldn’t believe it but he was tugging at Nagisa’s belt, spurred on by the need to prove that he knew what he was doing.

This was cause for Nagisa to finally break off the kiss. He hadn’t expected Rei to rise to the occasion this readily, and he couldn’t have been happier. Rei unzipped his fly and Nagisa lifted himself onto his hands so that the other boy could slide his pants off with ease. He was already hard enough that it was showing through his bright yellow underpants, all Rei had to do now was slide them down. He could barely wait a second longer.

Fortunately for him, Rei did so after only a couple of seconds to swallow the lump in his throat. He wrapped his hand around Nagisa’s shaft, focusing intently on the way it felt in his fingers to shut off the analytical part of his brain that was racing to estimate and compare measurements at that moment. He started to slowly slide his hand up and down Nagisa’s length. It really wasn’t any different to when he jerked himself off. Nothing to it. He could feel Nagisa getting harder as he moved, could feel himself getting harder too, his pants growing uncomfortably tight.

Nagisa had noticed this, too. He gently tugged Rei’s hand away and swiftly set about undoing his belt, then yanking his pants and underwear away in one clean motion. He sat got on his knees and tugged at Rei’s arms with his hands to suggest he do the same. When they were both on their knees and facing each other Nagisa pulled Rei into another kiss with one hand, wrapping the other around both of their dicks and gently squeezing them together.

The kiss broke off as Nagisa started to rub them together, each boy resting his head on the other’s shoulder, sighing softly. Rei furrowed his brow. It felt good; better than good, much better than good. But Nagisa had taken the lead from him again, and everything he was doing seemed to come so _effortlessly_ , and felt so _right_. He was out of his league, and it was having the perverse effect of keeping him from being able to relax and enjoy the benefits of Nagisa’s talents.

“Nagisa-kun...” he said softly. “Let’s go all the way.”

Nagisa’s face lit up and he applauded. “Absolutely!” His expression immediately turned glum, though. “But Rei-chan, we don’t have any lube!”

Rei cleared his throat. “Actually... In my bag... I wanted to be prepared.” He scrunched his eyes shut in embarrassment and added, “There are condoms, too.”

“I should have known! You’re so resourceful!” Nagisa leapt nimbly to his feet and grabbed Rei’s bag off the floor. Rei tried not to wince as Nagisa threw the bag’s contents haphazardly around the room, eventually just upending the bag and grabbing only the unopened box of condoms and bottle of lubricant as everything else fell to the floor. Nagisa popped the cap off the bottle and looked at Rei. “Lie back, Rei-chan,” he said with a devilish grin.

“W-wait, what?!?” Rei _did_ fall back on the bed, but he was scrabbling back on his hands in alarm. His face went bright red as he sputtered out, “I meant that I would be on top!”

“But Rei-chan, you’re so inexperienced, I don’t think my butt could survive that!” Nagisa placed his hands defensively over his butt to illustrate the point.

“I know what I’m doing!” Rei protested. “I’ve done plenty of research! I know how it all works!”

Nagisa shook his head in large, exaggerated motions. “It’s not that easy! You need more than just book learning to succeed. It’s the same in bed as it is in the pool.” He set the condoms and lube down on the bed and lay next to Rei, tracing the contours of his torso with his finger.

Rei was still blushing furiously. “It looks so undignified...” he mumbled weakly. “You’d never see me as beautiful again.”

Nagisa giggled and headbutted Rei gently on the shoulder. “You’re so silly! Your body is beautiful, and mine is too! How could having them so close together like this be anything but?”

“You mean that, don’t you?” Rei smiled a tiny smile and nodded. “Okay then, show me.”

Nagisa chirped and kissed Rei’s cheek. He squirted a bit of lube onto his finger and whispered in Rei’s ear. “This is going to be cold.”

He was not wrong. Rei squirmed as Nagisa pressed his fingertip to his hole, circling the rim gently. He gasped and seized up as that finger slipped inside him. Nagisa stopped moving entirely and whispered in his hear again. “Rei-chan, you need to relax. It only feels as good as you allow it to.”

Rei nodded wordlessly and drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting his muscles relax. Nagisa felt him loosen up around his finger. “Good,” he purred. “I’m going to start moving it now, okay?”

Another nod. Then a low moan as Nagisa slipped his finger out, then pushed it in again. It went in much easier the second time, Rei noticed, and he didn’t know if it was just the lubricant or if, god forbid, he was starting to enjoy himself. Another movement, in and out. Another moan. Another, another.

Nagisa pulled his finger out, and away this time. It was only now, without all his attention being drawn to that one spot in his body, that he realised his chest was rising and falling in shallow breaths. He was panting. He was panting because of what Nagisa was doing to his body. What he was _letting_ Nagisa to do his body. No. It was okay. He just had to stay calm. It was only going to feel as good as he allowed it to, and he realised with a start that he wanted it to feel as good as he could possibly let it.

In the midst of all this thought he hadn’t even noticed that Nagisa had applied more lube to his finger. Fingers now, two of them. He could feel a twinge as they both entered him, but Nagisa had clearly anticipated that and took it slowly. It took only moments for two to feel no more difficult than one, and the pattern of motion and moaning began anew.

He tried to count the number of times Nagisa’s fingers entered and left him, but the number was obliterated by thoughts of what was to come until eventually the thoughts, too, were replaced by a wordless and desperate need. He raised a hand, fingers curled, and clutched at Nagisa’s shirt. Nagisa stopped moving, his fingers still inside Rei. “Is everything okay?”

Rei nodded, then gulped. He couldn’t believe he was saying this. He didn’t want to say this. He wasn’t going to say this. “I want more”, he said. “I want you.”

“I know!” Nagisa grinned at him. “I was just waiting for you to say it.”

At that moment Rei wondered if he could sink into the bed and disappear. He screwed his eyes shut and wished very hard, but when he opened them he was still in his room, still naked, still hard. Nagisa was right there, humming cheerfully and unrolling a condom over his penis. He started lubing up and all Rei could think about was that this wasn’t how he’d ever imagined his first time with Nagisa. The boy had bested him, he conceded. He had an intuitive grasp of sex that Rei just didn’t, and now all he wanted was to learn from him.

Nagisa instructed him to lift his legs and he did as he was told. Nagisa ducked underneath, rising up on his knees and pulling Rei’s ankles up to rest on his shoulder. Then, without prompting, Rei lifted his hips to give Nagisa better access. He understood that much innately, at least.

Calm. Stay calm. Nagisa held his legs to keep him in place, and he stayed calm. Nagisa pushed against him, spreading his legs apart and positioning himself right up against Rei’s entrance, and he stayed calm. Nagisa pushed himself inside Rei, deep inside, and Rei saw stars. This was nothing like Nagisa’s fingers. There was so much of him, filling him more than he felt like he could be filled.

Rei was sure he must look ridiculous in Nagisa’s eyes right now. Just when he thought things couldn’t get any less dignified, Nagisa said his name, prompting him to open his eyes. “Rei-chan, you should jerk off. It will make this feel better for both of us. Also,” he added, “you’ll look really hot!”

He’d come this far. Nagisa knew what he was talking about, after all. With one hand shielding his eyes in embarrassment, he grabbed his dick in the other and started to stroke it. It felt good, better than it ever had. Even more, it transformed the feeling of having Nagisa inside him into something wonderful. He still felt full to capacity, but now the sensations were feeding into one another, each making the other feel more pleasurable. He couldn’t imagine how it could feel better, but he had to find out. “Nagisa,” he blurted out. “Fuck me!”

Nagisa didn’t need anything else. He slipped out of Rei and thrust, delighting in the other boy’s deep moan. He thrust again, and again, trying to match the tempo of Rei’s hand on his own dick. Rei was now running his free hand through his hair, panting and gasping. Every thrust, every stroke felt better than the last. He arched his back and the shift in angle made Nagisa’s dick feel even better inside him, every stroke ending in a white-hot shot of pleasure through his body.

Rei knew he didn’t have long. At any other time he might have been concerned or ashamed, but right now with Nagisa he was able to let go, allow himself to give in to the pleasure coursing though his body. His breath caught in his throat and it felt like his entire body was throbbing as he came, thick strings of come falling on his chest and open shirt.

Upon seeing that Rei had been satisfied, and spurred on by the sight of his orgasm and the way Rei’s body contracted around him, Nagisa sped up, turning all his concentration to the point where his body and Rei’s met. He moaned softly, his face flushed with concentration.

Nagisa panted, the movements of his hips becoming more erratic as he reached his limit. He cried out and released inside of Rei, gripping the boy’s legs tightly until the spasms of pleasure subsided. He pulled out and fell next to Rei on the bed, spent.

Rei was now acutely aware that he was lying on his back, mostly naked and covered in his own come. He yelped and leapt to his feet, hurriedly searching for his underwear and scampering off to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He wasn’t surprised when Nagisa followed him in shortly afterwards, still naked from the waist down, although he had at least removed the condom. Still, he made a show of displeasure, for appearance’s sake if nothing else. Nagisa either didn’t buy it or ignored it, and wrapped his arms around Rei like he had earlier that afternoon, though not nearly so suffocatingly tight.

Rei held Nagisa’s hands with his own. “I wanted to...” He couldn’t believe he was about to say this. “Thank you. For today, for everything.”

“Don’t thank me yet!” He said. “We haven’t even gotten to round two yet!”

“Wait, what was that?!”

Nagisa was humming again. He hadn’t heard the question, either by accident or choice. Rei sighed. There really was no arguing with him.


End file.
